From Johnathan With Love
by Game-Fanboy
Summary: First Fan-fic so please Review. When Clementine meets a friend she once knew what feelings are to follow (Clementine is 13 in this just so you know). Alternate universe No train, Chuck or molly. Everything else the same.
1. Chapter 1

Name: From Johnathan With Love

Summary: First Fan-fic so please Review. When Clementine meets a friend she once knew what feelings are to follow (Clementine is 13 in this just so you know). Alternate universe No train, Chuck or molly. Everything else the same.

Warnings: Some violence.

"Damn walkers" the boy whispered to himself as he kicked one of said creatures in the head and it tumbled back down the ladder it had been climbing after him, he then proceeded to kick the ladder down after the walker and hit the floor with a loud clang that was sure to bring more walkers his way but he didn't care, he was safe here.

Setting his hatchet down on a nearby beer keg the boy stood up and walked toward the edge of the pub he was standing on top of and looked out at the road that ran through the city hoping something interesting would happen, but as always nothing did. He reached down to pick up a piece of broken mirror off a crate and looked at himself in it, his matted brown hair was dangling in front of his face and his emerald green eyes were half shut and unforgiving, the shadows under his eyes showed the lack of sleep he had been getting lately his small nose was a little crooked from where he had broken it a while back his cheeks were dirty and mud almost fully covered them his mouth twisted into a small smile at the sight of him being so dirty.

He stopped 'admiring' himself in the mirror when he saw a camper van turn a corner and drive onto the road, one of the windows was open and he could see the passenger but the passenger could also see him, panic surged through his body as the camper van stopped and the passenger got out as did the driver and three other people and they all were walking toward _him_.

"bollocks" he said to himself why was he so stupid, standing on the roof for the world to see. Idiot. They were getting close but they had left the camper alone so he hatched a plan. He could hear voices and the sound of walkers having their heads bashed in but something made him freeze on the spot the sound of a ladder being moved and put up against the wall he could hear them climbing up the ladder, so he put his plan into action. The boy picked up his hatchet and backpack then jumped from the pub and sprinted toward the van.

He reached it in no time he then proceeded to open the door on the passenger side and started searching through the door pocket and the compartment under the air bag, as he opened it he heard a voice yell "LEE!" he turned to see a girl standing there looking toward the pub he had just come from, but he recognised her.

"Clemen-" he didn't get to finish the girls name as bullet pinged the van next to him catching him by surprise he looked toward the pub to see the man who had been the passenger aiming a gun at him, "shit" the boy said as he turned and ran the down the road where the van would have been driving toward he turned in time to see the passenger and driver following him but he kept on running making as many turns as possible until he ran into a alleyway and into...a dead end! "bollocks" he whispered and he started looking for a way out and there it was a fire escape!

It was one of the metal ones that went up the wall, he was about to run up the wall when "We've got you now mother fucker!" a voice behind him said he turned to see the passenger and the driver. The passenger was a black man in a blue jacket and tan trousers while the driver looked like...a genuine redneck. The boy noted that both men were carrying hand guns but he didn't put his hands up he just kept one hand firmly on his hatchet and the other behind his back on his gun. The redneck noted this too and he said "Lee let's just kill this prick and get back to the van"

to which the black man (who he guessed was Lee) replied "No Kenny we need to know what he knows" but the boy didn't care any more for he was looking straight passed the two men and at the Ten walkers that had just walked into the alley behind them.

The boy simply said "It won't matter in a minute anyway" and the two men stopped their argument and turned to look at the boy

the redneck or Kenny replied "oh, and why's that?!" but instead of replying the boy just simply nodded toward the walkers. The two men turned their heads slowly toward the walkers then the rest of their bodies caught up, they started arguing with each other, and about what the boy didn't care he was escaping. He ran up the wall and grabbed the fire escape then pulled himself up. He was about to leave but something made him turn back maybe it was the fact that he couldn't let them be killed or maybe it was that he couldn't leave that girl without a carer but whatever it was didn't matter.

He turned around and kicked the ladder of the fire escape down and it landed in front of the two men who looked up obviously surprised the boy just simply said "Climb" they both nodded and Kenny came first and then Lee, as he got up Lee was about to lift the ladder when a walker grabbed it which prevented him from pulling it up, he took out his gun and aimed it at the walker but the boy grabbed his arm and whispered "No!, that'll bring more"

Lee whispered back angrily "what do we do then?!"

the boy thought for a moment then said "I have an idea, you and the redneck-"

"HEY!" Kenny protested angrily the boy just continued

"you and _Kenny_" he put emphasise on his name "jump over the bars onto the street and follow the road that way" he pointed in a direction "that will lead you back to your van, i'll distract the walkers, okay?"

Kenny asked "why should we trust you?"

the boy replied angrily "If you have a better idea i'm all ears? no? then shut the fuck up! Jump over the bars once the distraction has started",

"how will we-" Lee tried to say before the boy cut him off with

"You'll know".

The boy walked back a few steps before turning to face the bars of the fire escape that led into the alley, 'this is a bad idea' he thought before running forward and planting a foot on the bar and launching himself into the alley behind the walkers, as he hit the floor a pain shot up his leg and he was forced to roll before getting up, he must of twisted his ankle or something, he limped toward the closest walker and embedded his hatchet into it's head before it dropped to the floor he then whistled to get the attention of the other walkers. They all turned in unison toward the boy, before they all started shuffling toward him he looked up and nodded to Lee.

The last thing Lee saw before he jumped over the bar was the person he'd thought to be a bandit lodge his hatchet into the head of the third walker before he bent down to pick up a pipe, unable to watch the 'bandit' anymore Lee jumped over the bar to join Kenny before they ran back to the Camper Van in the direction the 'bandit' had pointed wondering if he would see him again - Unlikely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hiiiii-Ya" the boy shouted as he kicked the walker in the stomach and it flew onto the road behind it, the boy then limped forward and finished it off with a hatchet to the face. It had been a day since he had hurt his leg, he was trying to get home and tend to it but he had to sit out the night because there were too many walkers. He pulled the hatchet from the walkers face put it in it's sheath then bent over with his hands on his knees and started panting heavily he was completely out of energy he needed food and drink. As the thought left his brain he heard the screeching of tyres and turned his head in the direction and he saw it that same bloody camper van - and it was driving straight at him "come on!" he growled to himself annoyed in seeing the van again. He noticed something weird though, the van wasn't slowing down.

He could just see through the front wind shield the driver and the passenger -couldn't tell who- weren't looking at the road "oh _come_ on!" he shouted at the van standing up straight, as the van was bombing toward him he realised he was going to have to jump out of the way or it was going to kill him. The driver looked at the road and noticed him and slammed on the brakes but not fast enough the boy still had to jump out the way landing on his bad leg and rolling a few meters as the van came to halt right on top of where he had been standing. He stood up dusting himself off while mumbling curses under his breath and when he turned to look he saw Lee getting out of the passenger side aiming a gun at him and Kenny coming around the front of the van also holding a gun.

"Hello again" the boy said a grin creeping onto his lips

"your coming with us" Kenny ordered him

"oh am I? I seemed to have missed that memo" the boy bit back grin still on his face

"You are and if you refuse we'll force you" it was Lee that spoke this time

the grin left the boys lips and he hissed "are you threatening me?"

"Lee do it! so we can get out of here" the boy looked at Kenny and asked

"Do wha- shit" as he noticed Lee raise his gun, he didn't have enough time to react before it hit him on the head knocking him unconscious.

The boy was lighter than he looked as Lee lifted him off the ground and carried him to the van, opened the door and placed him on one of the chairs "Ben tell me if he starts to wake up"

"okay" the teen replied obviously glad he had something to do Lee took the unconscious boys hatchet, gun and backpack. Lee brought them to the front of the van where Kenny was starting it up

Lee dropped them and said "let's get back to the house and interrogate 'im", Kenny just nodded in reply and Lee went to sit next to Clementine.

The boy awoke with a start as he regained consciousness not putting his hand to head to try and stop the pain but to his back to see if he still had his backpack "fuckers" he said to himself but meaning the people that had just kidnapped him he then felt his empty sheath "Why would they leave me my hatchet?" he questioned himself hitting himself in the head before wincing and putting both of his index fingers to his temples to try and dull the pain. The boy looked around to take in his surroundings, he was in a bedroom with two doors he stood up to investigate them one was locked and the other led to a bathroom, there was also a bed and a boarded up window. He sat back down on the floor and started to think when the locked door handle started to turn and Lee entered with Kenny behind him the boy stood up and before they could say anything he ordered "I want my backpack" this seemed to take them completely by surprise

Kenny said mockingly "I don't think we got that memo"

the boy simply replied by staring daggers at Kenny and saying "I will fucking end you. Now. Give. Me. My. Backpack." anger rising inside him

Lee stood in front of Kenny and said "we will give back once you've answered a few questions"

"fine. What do you want to know" was the boy's reply

"First of all what's Crawford?" Lee asked

"You haven't been here long have you?" the boy replied just getting a dirty look in return "Fine. Crawford is the group of ass holes that live by the river they had an idea to create a Utopia, but just for the strong and guaranteed to survive. So that's no old people, no children over fourteen, no sick people nothing that would risk the 'Perfects' as I call them. Next question?"

"Okay, that was the only question I had" Lee replied a weird look on his face

"I want my backpack" the boy stated still angry

"i'll talk to you later first eat some food, Kenny" he turned to Kenny and he handed Lee a small bag of crackers which he threw onto the bed and turned to leave before stopping to watch the boy sit back down on the floor, he then closed the door.

Lee opened the boy's backpack and found a bottle of water almost empty but for a few drops, an empty packet of crisps, a pipe -probably from the alley- and a wallet with nothing in it but three pictures one was of the boy with two people who were most likely his parents, the boy had his arms wrapped around the father's neck as if he was giving the boy a piggy back ride and the father had one arm wrapped around the neck of the mother they were all smiling and they looked happy the boy didn't look much younger than he did now but he looked happy nothing like he did now, now from what Lee had seen of him he looked tortured as if he had gone through hell and back, it also looked like he hadn't been getting sleep because there were bags under his eyes and how his shoulders slouched made it seem as if he was already bored with the apocalypse, Lee set the first picture down and looked at the second it was of a girl with blonde hair and a pink dress she looked about eleven she held a massive resemblance to the boy probably his sister and on the back of the picture it said 'MARIA' he set it down and picked up the third which made him a little scared.

He didn't know how but the boy had a picture of "Clementine?" Lee said to himself but the girl in question heard him

"yes?" she asked

"um...Kenny hold this a sec" Kenny took it and looked at it in surprise "Clem...I...uh...think you should meet our guest"

"really?" she asked her face changing from confused to scared

"yes, come on" and with that Lee took her hand and led her up the stairs.

The boy was still sitting on the floor looking at the ceiling when he heard the door open he stood up and started saying "Look if you don't have my backpack then-" but he was cut off with a girl's voice saying

"Johnathan?!" he turned to see Clementine standing in the door way shock plastering her face

he couldn't do anything but say "Clementine?!"

Lee also looked shocked as he asked "Wait, you know him?"

Clem looked at him and said "yeah, we go to the same school"

"went" Johnathan corrected her, she looked at him she looked on the verge of tears

Lee said "Clem go downstairs and stay with Christa, I need to ask Johnathan another question" she looked back at him nodded and left closing the door behind her. Johnathan looked at the door after she had left for what seemed like for ever when Lee finally said "Johnathan, why do you have a picture of Clementine in your wallet?"

the boy seemed to be blushing as he replied "When we were in school I used to have a...uh...little...um...crush on Clementine. We were friends and we spent a lot of time together but I never asked her anything. I didn't want to ruin the friendship. The picture is Clementine in a tree we used to climb together" the boy rushed out the last part as if clearing his conscience

Lee just looked at him and said "okay i'll get your backpack".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johnathan twirled the Hatchet in his hand waiting for the walker to come around the corner he heard it shuffling and got ready raising the hatchet into the air before bringing it down on the top of the creature's head, as he tried to pull it out he looked over to Lee who was on the other side of the street and nodded signalling him to move up. Lee crouched and moved toward a burning car in the middle of the street while Johnathan simply walked around the corner and toward a wall which he crouched behind he looked over to Lee who rolled his eyes at him, the boy grinned as Lee left the burning car and came to the wall to sit next to the grinning boy.

Johnathan was showing Lee where the entrance to Crawford was -unwillingly-. It had been three days since Lee had introduced Johnathan to the group they didn't take to it lightly but as he helped out more they started to trust him and he was glad that they did, most of the time he would go and get supplies for the group, he hadn't been back to his own hideout in a while and he was planning on going back today.

Lee broke his train of thought with "How much farther is it?"

the boy looked at him and replied with a small nod in the direction "Not much farther, just up the road and left"

"Alright then let's go" Lee checked the safety on his gun was off and stood up to walk up the road, Johnathan stood up to and followed, his eyes scanning the street in front of him looking for anything suspicious, keeping his hatchet out just in case.

They reached the corner and Lee peeked around it and his mouth dropped open in shock as he walked around the corner "oh my god"

Johnathan followed him and a quiet "Holy shit!" escaped his lips the thing that had them so shocked was the five walkers impaled on spikes with a mound behind the first two and the other three were stuck in the mound.

"Why didn't you tell me this was what the entrance looked like?!" Lee asked turning to the boy

"I didn't know they must of changed it since the last time I was here, it was like a month ago" Johnathan looked at the walkers and Lee knew something was wrong when the boy's eyes opened wide in shock and he whispered "no, it can't be, how could they" he slowly walked toward the walkers his eyes transfixed on one of them, the one on the right in the back row a woman 'that might be his mother' Lee thought, he guessed something must have happened to his family because he never talked about them and he only ever left the house to get supplies and he was always with someone when he went.

As he reached the first two walkers his eyes left the woman and he searched the other walkers until he stopped at the left one at the front he whispered to himself "must have come here to save her". Lee saw the boy grip his hatchet harder and raise it bringing it down hard into the walker's head, he seemed to be crying. The boy moved through the walkers dispatching them the same way until he reached the one he had been transfixed with he gripped his hatchet harder making his gloves strain, he took a deep breath and whispered "I'm sorry" before raising his hatchet above his he was about to bring it down when a shot rang out. The boy's hatchet dropped from his hands and bounced off the mound to Lee's feet he looked up at the boy who's hand was still in the air his eyes seemed to be strained as he gulped and dropped to his knees and rolled down the mound to Lee who looked at the boy and noticed that his shoulder had a bullet hole in it "SHIT!" Lee yelled jumping behind the nearest car just in case he was shot too.

Lee looked up over the bonnet of the car and saw nothing he needed to get Johnathan out of here, holstering his gun and moving toward the boy and picking him up and putting him over his shoulder, he also reached down to pick up the boy's hatchet before turning to run down the road.

Lee kicked the door open and carried the injured boy in dropping him on the table "Kenny get in here" he yelled the man came running with Ben, Omid and Christa close behind, Clementine came around the corner a few seconds after, Lee looked at her then at Ben "Ben take Clementine into another room please. Christa, Omid i'm going to need your help".

Johnathan's eyes slowly opened as the pain in his shoulder was slowly ebbing away when his eyes were fully open he could see Christa bending over him tending to his shoulder saying something to the other people that surrounded him. As something was shoved into his shoulder he clamped his eyes shut and tried to sit when something pulled his shoulders back down where he yelled "Jesus!"

"nope just me" he heard Kenny reply he tried to kick his legs when someone held them down aswell. He could feel something running down his arm and over his chest he guessed it was the blood pouring from his shoulder then felt the thing in his shoulder retract and pull something with it, he could people talking again but the pain in his arm was all he was focusing on, he soon fell into unconsciousness.

Johnathan's eyes opened and he sat up instantly regretting it as pain shot up his right side and settled in his shoulder his left hand went up to his shoulder to dull the pain when he realised that his right arm was in a sling. He stood up when he realised that he was in his room and he could hear crying outside the door, the boy walked up to it and pressed his ear to the door to hear Lee saying "Clementine please stop crying i'm sure Johnathan is going to be fine"

he heard Clementine reply in a teary voice "b-but he's b-been asleep for t-two days" the boy's eyes opened in shock 'was she telling the truth had he been unconscious for two days!' he thought to himself.

The boy moved away from the door as he heard someone coming toward it, the door opened a few seconds later Lee walked in with a worried look on his face. He noticed that Johnathan was awake and the worry left his face and he said "oh your up, how you feeling?"

"shoulder is still a bit painful but better, what happened?" Johnathan asked

Lee walked over to the bed sat down and said "you were shot up on the mound I brought you back here and Christa, Omid, Kenny and myself helped you. Christa pulled the bullet out of your shoulder while me and Kenny held you down that was when you woke up, anyway Christa and Omid fixed you up then put your arm in a sling. You've been unconscious for two days"

the boy smiled and said "yeah that part I know".

"There is something I need to know" Lee said suddenly

the boy gave him a questioning look and replied "yeah?"

"what happened with the walkers up at Crawford?"

the boy took a deep breath and sighed "ok i'll tell you but it's a long story".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"When this whole thing started my parents decided that we should come here because it was supposed to be safer, so me, my sister and my parents packed necessary items - food, drink, bandages etc. I packed my hatchet and my dad packed his pistol with other various weapons" Johnathan looked at Lee who had a puzzled look on his face "if your wondering why I had a hatchet it was because my grandfather used to take me and my dad hunting and I would finish off the animals with the hatchet my grandfather gave me, then one day he told me I could keep it. Anyway my family got here by car and because the city was almost already overrun with walkers we hid in a house were we stayed for about two weeks, then..." the boy trailed off looking out the window, he cleared his throat wiping his eyes before continuing "then something happened and I was alone so I went looking and came across a group of cancer survivors who had been kicked out of Crawford I was with them for about a month going out gathering supplies and lending helping a hand when I could. One day we needed some medicine and the only place that has it around here is Crawford so I said I would sneak in and get as much as I could then get out, one of the women of the group -Brie- said she would help me get in. We got into Crawford and everything was fine until we were seen by one of the guards we tried to run but Brie tripped and was caught. Brie was the female walker the one I was about to kill when I was shot. I couldn't bring myself to go back to the group after what happened so I left them the medicine and I've been on my own since. I think it's been about two months i'm not sure, any questions?" he finished wiping tears from his eyes

"That's terrible but yeah just one, what happened to your family?"

the boys eyes opened wide and Lee could see his eyes start to tear again he wiped them with his unslinged hand and replied in a strained voice "they turned. Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to be alone"

"sure" The older man got off the bed walked to the door and looked back to see the young boy crawl into a ball on the bed Lee closed the door and saw Clementine still outside she looked up at him and he said "Johnathan's fine he just needs some rest, alright?"

"ok" she replied in a quiet voice getting up to go to her own room.

Lee went downstairs to see Kenny talking with Omid and Christa with Ben sitting in the corner Lee went to talk with the teen who saw him coming he asked "How is he doing?"

"He's looking good; he'll able to kill walkers in no time"

the teen chuckled softly before saying "I'm going to bed good night" Lee nodded in reply before drifting off to sleep himself a minute later.

Christa was checking on Johnathan to see if he needed his bandages changed when she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of the boy doing push-ups with noting but his trousers on, his shirt and sling discarded on the bed "guess your feeling better then?" she said happily looking at slightly pale boy, he stopped for a moment before continuing his push-ups "ok then" she continued before going to the bed to pick up the sling and leaving.

For the next two days Johnathan proceeded to shut everyone out, every time someone walked in on him he was doing various exercises from push-ups to training with his hatchet, until on the third day Clementine came rushing down the stairs panic strong in her voice "Johnathan's gone!" everybody stared at the girl before rushing up the stairs and into the boy's room - it was true he was gone and everything of his was gone aswell hatchet, bag everything except his wallet. Every group member as confused as the next, when all eyes turned to Lee expecting him to do something but he was totally stumped to what he could do he couldn't risk anyone in the group in the end he just looked at Clementine who's face and eyes were filled with worry.

It had been two days since Johnathan had disappeared Clementine had begged Lee to do something but there was nothing he could do Lee couldn't risk the group anymore. It was night about nine or ten o'clock everyone was asleep except Lee he was drifting off when he heard a crash from downstairs - a walker must've gotten in, with a sigh he got up grabbed his gun and slowly made his way downstairs. He could see the walker it was bending over the table 'what are you doing?' he thought, then he saw it put a hatchet on the table 'what was a walker doing with a hatchet' then it hit him it wasn't a walker it was "Johnathan? is that you?" the boy froze at Lee's voice.

"Shit" he whispered to himself before turning to face Lee

The older man gasped the boy's face was covered with cuts and bruises he had a cut above his eye that was still bleeding there was one on his cheek and his lip was also bleeding Lee turned a light on and saw the rest of the boy, he was covered in wounds, his shirt had bullet holes in the left leg and arm, a stab wound in his shoulder and in his leg there were also multiple cuts on his hands, neck and face he was covered in blood and looked tired but his eyes were filled with guilt.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lee asked calmly

the boy looked at himself then answered smiling slightly "Crawford happened"

Lee looked stunned at the boys answer "What happened at Crawford?"

the injured boy sighed "well I-"

"What the hell is this?!" startled Lee turned to see Kenny storming down the stairs toward them

"Kenny calm dow-" Lee tried to say but Kenny cut him off

"What the hell do you think you're doing back here? you just disappear-" Kenny did continue but Johnathan zoned out reflecting on what he had done the previous night:-

He had killed the guards of Crawford then led the walkers in to distract the others while he gathered supplies unfortunately while he was stealing from the medicine cabinet he was found, killing the person that had found him with a hatchet between the man's eyes he left the room to see Crawford guards looking directly at him and they were holding rifles 'awesome!' he had whispered sarcastically to himself as they open fired a bullets hitting his left leg and arm, the noise must have attracted the walkers because after a minute or so screams of panic and the noise of teeth on bone met his ears, he left the cover he was behind to be met by a guard holding a knife he knocked my hatchet from my hand before plunging the knife into my right shoulder before pulling it out and plunging back into my left leg the guard kicked me in the chest so I fell to the floor before standing over me was about to finish me off when a walker grabbed him and bit down on his neck hard pulling out a big chunk Johnathan took this as time to leave, so picking up his hatchet he leaped through one of the windows forgetting he was on the second level of the school were they kept most of the supplies, he hit the ground with a very loud 'thud' surprisingly not breaking anything this time but rolling a few meters before stopping and standing up to look at the panic before him there were walkers everywhere killing people left, right and centre he then left Crawford to get the supplies back to the house but in his injured state it was sure take longer than usual.

He opened his eyes to see that Kenny was still ranting but everyone else had gathered now and they were all staring at Kenny, except for Clementine she was looking over the wounds Johnathan had wanting to put the rest of his plan in action and leave he said "look I can't really be bothered to do this right now so i'm going to go" he then turned and began walking to the door

Kenny called after him "you can't just leave like you did the first time, you were like family and then you were gone. You don't know what it's like to lose family!" the boy froze his hand reaching for the door knob he lowered it back down to his side where it curled into a fist like his other hand he turned slowly to glare daggers at Kenny the boys face and eyes were showing no other emotion but rage,

he suddenly started at Kenny but Lee grabbed him around the waist and held him back "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE FAMILY?! enlighten me what happened to your family that was so bad?!" the boy asked his rage radiating off him as Lee held him, everybody stepped back and looked toward Kenny who looked just as stunned as everyone else to the sudden outburst

Lee looked at Kenny and began "Kenny want me t-"

"no I can do it" was the reply "well we were attacked at the motel where we were holding up as we were escaping from the motel my son was...was bitten and when we decided that it was time to put him out of his misery my wife took her own life aswell"

"did you put your son out of his misery?" the boy asked he had stopped struggling against Lee now but his rage was still there

"no I couldn't do it Lee had to" everyone looked to Lee then to Johnathan expecting an answer about his family

"well want to know what happened to my family? after we got here we decided to visit the structure by the river not knowing it was Crawford, one of the snipers shot my mother through the chest killing her almost instantly. We managed to get her back to our hideout where she changed biting my father and sister who was only twelve so do you know what I had to do? I had to put them all down, all three of them, I could only do it when they were about to kill me. I had to kill them with that stupid hatchet!" he finished indicating toward the discarded weapon on the table next to his backpack, Lee could tell the boy was biting back tears as he finished "so don't tell me I don't know what it's like to lose family." he turned his back on them wiping his eyes "There is medicine in my backpack if you need it" he added before and walking into the next room, everybody just stared dumbfounded at the backpack, except Clementine, she stared after Johnathan not knowing what had happened to her own parents she could kind of respect him being so angry but she silently hoped he wouldn't stay mad forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I will be updating this everyday (if i remember) so please R&R

Kenny approached Ben and asked him "Hey Ben you seen Johnathan? I wanted to apologise about last night and he's not in his room"

The teen replied without looking up from his book "I saw him by the boat in the garden, it looked like he was talking to himself" Kenny nodded his thanks then went into the garden to find the boy. He approached the garden shed to the sound of Johnathan's voice

"Bloody piece of cra- ow god dammit! Why is there no battery? What's the point of having a boat with no battery" there was a short pause with more clattering before "there's no oil either? How many people does this thing hold? ...Five people, wait...there's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 of us that's not good. Anyway let's take a look at the helm see if there's any damage" Kenny could hear him walk to the helm there was some scraping noises as he moved something then there was a short pause before THUD! "OW! bloody hell that hurt who knew boats could do so much damage to your head" Kenny couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's ramblings as he entered the shed. The boy was on his back facing inwards under the helm still rambling to himself he suddenly reached out to grab at a wrench but fell short he tried a few more times before Kenny kicked it toward the boy's hand he grasped it and said "thanks Kenny" before continuing

"How'd you know it was me?" Kenny asked surprised the boy was even talking to him, the boy rolled out from under the boat a grin plastered on his face

"I didn't" still grinning he half skipped half walked to the back of the boat, he jumped up onto it then grabbed the wheel "this is what it would look like if I drove" he gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and his contorted into one of fear -fake fear obviously- as if he were crashing he stopped gripping the wheel and his face went back to normal "that was fun" he chuckled softly "sorry did you want something" he finished jumping off the boat onto the floor in front of Kenny

Kenny looked at the floor before mumbling "I wanted to apologise for last night" he looked at Johnathan whose face had turned into a smile, a forgiving smile.

"You don't have to apologise mate, you didn't know" Kenny felt like a weight had been lifted off him and a smile crept onto his face "Kenny, there is something I have to tell you about the boat 1. There is no battery -which is really weird- 2. There's no oil and 3. It only holds 5 people" as he counted up the numbers he held his fingers up as if he were mentally counting

Kenny looked at the boat then said "Yeah I know it's a hunk-a-junk" he finished with a kick directed at the boat "how'd you know how to find out all that anyway seeing as your so youn- wait how old are you?"

Johnathan moved to lean against the boat "Fourteen and I know so much because my grandfather used to own a boat and he let me have a go sometimes" a small grin appeared on his face "how old did you think I was?"

Kenny shifted awkwardly before answering "I...don't know...maybe eleven or twelve, just a guess" Johnathan's grin widened

"Don't worry I've been called younger, does Lee know about the oil, battery and carry weight?" the boy asked lowering his big grin to a small smile

"Yeah he does I told him after I figured it out, why?" Kenny said wondering if the boy knew where to get a new battery and new oil, he would figure out the carry weight another time

Johnathan turned serious standing straight and saying "I may have an idea and I think Lee should know. Come on" he patted Kenny on the shoulder as he left the shed walking toward the house. As he entered everyone looked at him, he was wondering why they were staring when he realised he was acting really serious he put on a small grin and looked over to Lee and Clementine sitting on the couch "Lee could I talk to you about something?" the man in question nodded standing up saying something to Clementine before walking over to Johnathan, the boy indicated to one of the rooms which Lee entered Johnathan giving Clementine a small smile before following Lee and Kenny following Johnathan

"What'd you want?" Lee asked concern showing on his face he was obviously thinking that Johnathan and Kenny wanted to talk about last night

"Well we've been talking about the boat and I've had an idea but we need to go to my old hideout, Kenny is coming as well" relief replaced Lee's concern he was glad that they had got over the problems of last night

"OK sure, where is your hideout?" Lee asked slightly intrigued to see where the boy stayed before Lee had met him

"It's further into the city, we should leave before nightfall to avoid most of the walkers" Johnathan finished his sentence with a yawn "Sorry didn't get much sleep last night, was thinking about the boat" Kenny looked slightly guilty, Johnathan gave a small smile in Kenny's direction before leaving the room, he then had an idea so he went over to Clementine who was drawing on some paper, she was a good drawer even when she was younger "Hey Clementine, do you mind if I borrow some paper and a pen?"

She looked up from her drawing, a smile on her face she was glad Johnathan wasn't angry anymore "Sure!" she reached over to her pile to grab a few pieces and a pen, she then handed them to Johnathan who smiled when she handed them to him "Here you go!"

"Thanks" Johnathan replied as he turned to walk up the stairs, Clementine couldn't help but stare after her friend, she shook weird feelings out of her head before continuing with her d

(1 HOUR LATER)

Lee found Johnathan looking through cupboards in the study, in one hand he had two pieces of paper folded and the other hand he was using to look through the cupboard "What you doing?" Lee asked sitting down on the small couch the boy looked up before replying

"Just looking for something" his free hand grasped a box pulling it out he pulled the lid off and saying "Gotcha" from the box he pulled out a envelope, he put the box on the desk before placing the two pieces of paper into the envelope he said "perfect fit" before licking it then putting it on the desk next to the box, he returned the box to the cupboard with the lid back on Johnathan then picked up a pen off the desk to wright on the front of the envelope "we've got to leave in a minute" he said to Lee with a smile before leaving, Lee just shrugged his shoulders before closing his eyes to get some sleep before he had to leave.

Johnathan left the study with letter in hand, he put into his back pocket before going downstairs to give the pen back to Clementine "Thanks for the pen and paper Clementine"

Clementine looked up at the boy holding the pen out to her, she smiled and took the pen "call me Clem and your welcome!" he smiled at her and she got the weird feelings again she blushed slightly and went back to her drawing

Johnathan continued smiling as he said "Alright, Clem. I see your still drawing AND still good at it" he noticed her blush at his words

"I was never good at it and I'm still terrible" she looked over her drawing not wanting to look into Johnathan's beautiful emerald eyes

The boy looked shocked at her words "what are you on about, you've always been awesome at drawing" he looked at the picture and it actually was a good drawing, in one corner of the paper she had drawn a duck and was halfway through drawing a horse, he was sure that underneath the paper she was drawing on at the moment there were more pieces of paper with more drawings on them "don't put yourself down. Your drawing skills are how you and I met"

FLASH BACK Johnathan is Twelve and Clementine is Eleven (and a half)

Johnathan was walking to a bin to dispose of an empty can when he noticed a girl he recognised working on a notepad he over arm threw his can at the bin and missed "damn" he whispered he went over to the girl and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing, she was working on a drawing of a dress and it was good "wow that's awesome!" he said out loud and sat down next to her she jumped slightly as he spoke, he chuckled and said "wait I know you" clicking his fingers and trying to remember "Clementine right?" she nodded "I'm Johnathan" he said happily as he held his hand out the girl shook it shyly, he knew her because he had seen her joining his maths class, he had thought that she looked beautiful (not 'hot' or 'lush' but beautiful) as he had told his friend sitting next to him, he could never bring himself to tell her though. But from that moment on they had been great friends and he had still been in love with her.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah I remember you scared the crap out of me!" she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she thought 'I swore!' she said to Johnathan "sorry I didn't mean to swear" she was blushing so hard it looked like she was about to explode, so she went back to her drawing

Johnathan chuckled "Don't worry about it, I swear all the time also 'crap' isn't really considered a swear word. Anyway keep up the good work" he indicated toward the drawing "I got to get Lee" he gave her a friendly smile before leaving to get Lee.

Lee awoke to Johnathan poking him in the side of the head "wakey, wakey num-nuts." he smiled as Lee's eyes opened "there we go! Come on we got to go, there's about an hour before nightfall"

"OK, ok stop poking me!" Johnathan stopped poking him and stood up straight "let me get my gun, you get Kenny and wait downstairs" Johnathan saluted and mouthed 'yes sir!' before leaving to retrieve his own things Lee walked toward the desk and grabbed his gun off of it he put it down the back of his pants then left the study, he went downstairs to see Kenny and Johnathan standing by the back door Kenny had a backpack and Johnathan was holding his signature hatchet they both looked at him and smiled,

as he neared them someone spoke out from behind him "where are you three going?" it was Christa that spoke all three of them turned to look at her Omid, Ben and Clementine were looking at them as well

"Johnathan got an idea that would help with the boat but we've got to go somewhere" at the mention of his name Johnathan smiled and gave a small wave as if he was introducing himself

Christa stared at him and said "we should come too and why don't we leave at nightfall the walkers won't be able to see us as easily then" she looked at Lee as if she had won an argument they had been having

"You can't come because it would be easier with just three people and we are leaving before nightfall because the walkers might not be able to us as easily but that works both ways they also have better smelling than us" it was Johnathan that spoke this time and Christa turned her gaze upon him and he just looked at her right back though the only thing that was different was that he had a grin on his face "let's go" Johnathan left through the back door Kenny just shrugged his shoulders and followed while Lee mouthed 'sorry' then followed Kenny

"Great! Just great!" Christa said out loud throwing her arms in the air then to her sides "we stay here while they go gallivanting through the streets after an idiot teenager!" upon hearing Johnathan being called an 'idiot teenager' Clementine stared at Christa as if she had insulted Clementine personally but Christa hadn't she had insulted Johnathan so why was Clementine glaring at her. Clementine gave up and went back to here drawing, Christa returning to her seat next to Omid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Johnathan was the first to reach the hideout. It was a generic house it looked like it had been painted white but now the paint was peeling, there was an empty driveway leading to a garage and there was also a walker impaled in one of the window frames -Johnathan hadn't seen this the last time he was here- the only other thing was that the house has boarded up windows apart from one on the second floor, it was smashed from the inside, Johnathan had done it on the first night in the house "hurry up guys" he called behind him

"not that far he said, its close he said, crap! It was miles away" it was Kenny complaining he stopped at the end of the driveway with his hands on his knees breathing heavily he looked up and as he noticed the walker he recoiled slightly

"don't worry its dead...again" Johnathan told him matter-of-factly not really knowing if it was actually dead...again

"how do you know?" Kenny asked as Lee caught up with him, he had been lagging behind to make sure they weren't being followed. Johnathan crept up to the walker and prodded it in the stomach with the end of his hatchet he turned back to Kenny and smiled as he looked back at the walker it lifted it's arms up to grab at Johnathan who reacted on instinct and planted his hatchet into it's forehead

"that scared the shit out of me" the boy chuckled to himself and turned to look at Lee and Kenny who had shocked expressions plastered across their faces "what?" they in unison shook their heads at him

"so this is the 'hideout', what's with the smashed window?" Lee asked scanning the house

"it's an escape pl-plan" Johnathan grunted as he attempted to pull his hatchet from the walkers head putting a foot on the wall and tugging at it, it came out with a loud crunch and Johnathan fell backwards landing on his ass, he stood up brushed himself off sheathing his hatchet and continuing "during my first night here I smashed it thinking that if the house got overrun me and my family could escape through the window I've never used it though" Lee walked up to the door and tugged on the handle when it didn't open he pushed instead and again it didn't open he looked at Johnathan in confusion the boy seeing his confusion said "I've blocked the door you have to jump over the fence" as he finished his sentence he vaulted over the fence and into the backyard with seemingly no effort at all. Kenny followed climbing over the fence with a little help from Lee then Kenny pulled Lee over.

The backyard was empty apart from four make-shift tombstones and four graves at the end of the garden even though there were four graves only three were filled, Johnathan seemed to be ignoring the graves as he pushed the back door open and stepped inside Lee and Kenny followed him inside, as soon as Lee entered the house reminded him of the one that he had found Clementine in except that the kitchen was on the left and on the right was a small dining room. The dining room was bare apart from a table in the middle of the room, the table and floor around it was covered in dried blood. Lee turned and went into the kitchen, it was a generic kitchen: cupboards, oven, fridge etc. Johnathan was searching through the cupboards like he had been earlier back at the house he had also rolled up the sleeves on his jumper so they were just below his elbow.

Lee turned to look at Kenny who seemed transfixed on the table in the dining room Lee put a hand on his shoulder as Johnathan clattered behind them "Go and have a look around for anything you deem useful or worth taking" Johnathan's voice echoed slightly and Lee found out when he turned around the boy's upper half was almost fully engulfed by the cupboard he was searching.

Lee tapped Kenny on the shoulder which seemed to break him out of his daydream and Kenny turned to look at Lee who indicated for Kenny to follow him, they walked toward what they expected to be the front door. There was a sofa, two chairs and a chest of drawers with a TV on top of it up against it "I guess nothing is getting through here" Lee said to Kenny when he didn't get a reply he turned to see Kenny examining a glistening substance on the floor Lee walked over to see that the glistening substance was in fact a small pool of blood, it wasn't dried like the blood in the dining room it looked fresh maybe one-two days old "this looks new" Lee stated while Kenny nodded in agreement

"Yeah, but there is not enough for it to be from a lethal wound, maybe one or two small cuts or slashes. Which means that a walker wasn't killed here but something else happened" Lee stood from his crouched position and so did Kenny, Lee looked to Johnathan who had stopped rummaging in the cupboards and was now leaning on the counter drumming his fingers on it while his head went back and forth as if he were trying to remember something, there was something that Lee hadn't noticed before, there were bandages around Johnathan's wrists and they looked slightly bloodied

"Hey, Johnathan" the boy turned to look at Lee, he was smiling "what are the bandages for?" the boy's smile faded and he looked down at the bandages

"nothing, don't worry about it" he said quickly as he hurriedly pulled his sleeves down to cover the bandages he then went back to looking through the cupboards he opened one above his head, his eyes went wide and he smiled again "there you are!" Lee slightly intrigued walked over to see what the boy was looking at when he reached the cupboard and looked inside he saw a small bag, Johnathan plucked the bag from the cupboard and opened it "who wants chocolate?" he asked, Lee and Kenny were sharing the same astonished face as they stared at the bag which Johnathan proceeded to empty onto the counter, about eight bars tumbled out of the bag and landed with loud thuds on the counter "ok, we take one each and leave the rest for the others" Kenny and Lee nodded in agreement their mouths visibly watering at the sight of the chocolate they chose quickly Lee choosing a Mars bar, Kenny a 3 Musketeers and Johnathan choosing a Snickers.

They ate their chocolate in silence then when they had all finished Johnathan put the rest of the bars back in the bag and put it into his backpack "now for what we're here for" he announced walking toward a door that Lee hadn't noticed, the boy opened it to reveal the inside of the garage. In the garage there were shelves running along three of the four walls and on the shelves were various tools and car parts and right in the middle was something large covered with cloth Johnathan pulled the cloth aside Lee and Kenny gasped loudly, underneath the cloth was a boat!

Johnathan smiling broadly mounted the boat and asked "well what do ya' think?" the two older men looked up at him and just stared at him, after a minute Johnathan said "ok, your starting to creep me out now"

"You have a boat, a working boat" Kenny said finally circling said object before stopping next to Lee and pinching himself as if he thought he was dreaming

"well I have a boat i'm not so sure about the 'working' part" Johnathan patted the boat as he talked

"if it's not working why are we here?" Lee asked slightly annoyed that the boy had gotten his hopes up

"well, your boat is perfect apart from the battery and oil. This boat is the opposite it has a working battery and there is spare oil over there somewhere" he pointed in a random direction not really remembering where the oil was "but the boat itself is screwed it doesn't start and there is a massive hole in the bottom. So I was thinking that if we could get the oil and the battery back to your boat then we could use it"

Lee thought this over and said "ok, Kenny do you think you'll be able to fix the boat back at ours if we get the oil and battery there" Kenny simply nodded "ok then, get to work on removing the battery while Johnathan and me get the oil" Johnathan and Kenny agreed to their jobs then got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bloody hell that thing is heavy" Johnathan complained as he put the battery down next to the boat back at the house, Lee dropped a plastic oil drum next to the battery

"I second that" he said as he turned to Kenny who was also carrying an oil drum, he passed it to Lee who put it next to the one he had put down

"Come on let's tell everyone about the chocolate" Johnathan said a big grin plastered across his face

"and the boat" Kenny added looking at Johnathan wondering why he thought chocolate was more important than getting out of here, sure the chocolate was awesome but getting out of Savannah was more important

"yeah that too" Johnathan chuckled quietly "let's go" they walked into the house and everyone looked up at them. The boy took his backpack off and produced the bag of chocolate and they all gasped in unison he dropped the bag onto the table where the chocolates burst out and slid across it, Johnathan caught one and threw it to Ben who caught it holding it in his hand and staring at it as if he thought it would disintegrate into nothing if he took his eyes off it "you're supposed to eat it" Johnathan said to him the teen looked up at him then back to the chocolate, Ben ripped it open and shoved the whole thing into his mouth while the rest of them chose their chocolates then tore into them.

When everyone was finished Lee announced "Right now that everyone is finished, we" he indicated to Johnathan, Kenny and himself "managed to get a battery and oil for the boat but we still have to get it fixed and to the dock, so we're going to need everyone's help" everyone agreed and Johnathan picked the last chocolate off the table and put it in the bag then returned the bag to his backpack

"aren't we going to need life jackets?" Christa asked Lee looked at her, he hadn't thought of that

"I can get them" it was Johnathan that spoke "there's probably some in Crawford" 'what's left of it' he added in his head and he smiled as he spoke

"you sure?" Lee asked, Johnathan nodded "alright, Omid would you go with him?"

"no, I work better on my own" Johnathan spoke up, all traces of his smile gone, everyone stared at him until he got up to get ready, he went upstairs when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see Clementine "you alright?" he asked her

she smiled shyly "yeah, why do you have to go on your own?"

"I can get in and out faster on my own, why? are you worried about me?" he asked sarcastically and smiling

"yes." was her reply; he was slightly taken aback with it

"well you don't need to worry I'll be fine" he told her pulling her into a small hug "now go and see if Lee wants you for anything"

she smiled at him and started downstairs before stopping and saying "thanks for the chocolate" then continued downstairs without another word. Johnathan went into the study and took out the envelope from his back pocket and placed it onto the desk, he straightened it then left to get his backpack from his room.

When he got downstairs only Clementine, Ben and Christa were there "where are the others?" Christa looked up at him

"they went to fix the boat" Christa told him abruptly, she _hated_ doing nothing

"Lee didn't want your help?" Johnathan asked a stupid smile on his face

"no, I don't get why he doesn't want our help, but he sends a child to get life jackets from the most dangerous group in this place" seeing his smile she added "and wipe that stupid smile off your face" Johnathan dropped his smile to a small grin and shook his head

remembering something Johnathan grabbed his backpack and opened it then pulled out a calender then rang his finger along the days of the month until it stopped on today "I thought so" he whispered to himself when he looked up he noticed Christa was watching him closely "can I help you?" he asked

Christa snapped out of it then looked at Johnathan "yeah, I was just wondering why you were holding a calendar? and did you change your clothes?" with her words Ben and Clementine looked at him as well also wondering the same thing, it was true that he had donned his ripped and muddy jumper and t-shirt before coming downstairs instead he had put on a long sleeve shirt and a black hoodie keeping his only _slightly_ ripped jeans and white sneakers

"well I have a calendar because I like to know the date-"

"yeah, that was always a thing with you" Clementine said with a small chuckle when she saw Johnathan giving her a 'why did you just say that?!' look she added "sorry"

the boy continued acting as if the interruption hadn't happened "and yes I did change my clothes, I got some from my hideout when me, Lee and Kenny went to get the battery and oil." he smiled looking down at himself before a thought hit him "I may actually have some clothes that would fit you three, if you wouldn't mind wearing pre-owned clothes" Clementine, Christa and Ben in unison nodded once "okay then, I'll grab some on the way to Crawford. Clementine can I speak to you for a minute" the girl in question nodded and walked over to Johnathan

"is something wrong?" Clementine asked the boy when she reached him, he looked slightly nervous

"I-uh I know t-that today i-is a special day for you" Clementine was completely befuddled to what he was talking about but he seemed to be growing in confidence "so I thought that I should do something for you" when Johnathan finished talking he pulled the last chocolate out of his backpack and handed it and the calender to Clementine before saying "happy birthday" he gave a cheerful smile and added "I've got to go" he then closed his backpack and pulled it onto his shoulder before leaving

Clementine stared at the chocolate and calender for what felt a millennia when she heard a voice behind her "why did he give you the chocolate?" when Clementine turned she saw Christa standing behind her

"he said it was my birthday" the young girl replied holding the chocolate in one hand and opening the calender to the month of her birthday with the other while Christa watched her intently, when Clementine reached the month her eyes scanned the paper following the 'X's that marked which days had passed until she reached the day of her birth it was easy to find because it was circled in red ink and had 'Clementine's B-Day' written on it with Johnathan's handwriting 'he was right, it is my birthday' she thought to herself, Christa pulled the calendar from Clementine's grasp to check it while the young girl stared at the door her best friend had walked through.

When Johnathan passed the garage that held the boat he could hear clattering and arguing he stuck his head around the corner to see Omid sitting on the boat's helm arguing with Kenny who was under the helm while Lee just stood and watched "you guys may want to keep it down, I'd be surprised if every walker in this hell hole didn't hear you" Johnathan spoke up startling all three of them making Lee and Omid's head snap in his direction while Kenny rolled out from under the boat "I'm going to get the life jackets, I'll be back in a jiffy" Johnathan told them when he turned to leave Kenny nodded to Lee

"uh...wait a sec Johnathan" Lee called after him, the boy in question turned to face the older man "I wanted to know if you had a weapon?" Johnathan indicated toward his hatchet "I meant a gun" Johnathan shook his head "okay, well you should so take this one" Lee pulled his handgun from its holster and handed it to the boy

Johnathan took the gun and tucked it into the waistband of his trousers "thanks Lee now keep it down and keep those two under control"

"I will now stay safe" Lee patted the boy on the shoulder

"hey, I'm going to the place with most walkers in Savannah, what's the worst that could happen?" the boy smile at his joke then turned and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for the late update i was revising for an exam and didn't get a chance to upload, any-who back to the story:-

Johnathan reached Crawford quite out of breath, putting his hands on his knees and panting heavily he checked behind him to make sure that the walkers he had run into -literally- hadn't followed him 'man those bastards are quiet when they want to be' he thought to himself, the boy stood up straight and inspected the metal fence that surrounded Crawford he approached it and put an arm through one of the gaps and he stopped at his shoulder he pulled his arm out and stepped back 'can't go around, can't go through going to have to go over'.

Johnathan shrugged his backpack off his shoulder and threw it over the fence, it landed with a soft thump on the grass "my turn" he said to himself, the boy ran at the gate and lifted his foot up to put on the fence so he could scale it but he was a bit off and his foot just went through one of the gaps in the fence. Johnathan collided with the fence with a loud clang "son of a mother fucker" he yelled clinging to his arm to try and ease the pain as he groaned and muttered curses under his breath, he tried a second time but without the run up, he jumped and grabbed the top of fence and pulled himself up and over landing next to his backpack in a crouched position staying there as he scanned the area in front of him noticing three walkers shuffling fairly close together and they didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon so he looked around him for something he could use as a secondary weapon finding a fallen tree branch a few meters away picking it up and swinging it back and forth to test its weight.

Unsheathing his hatchet and going into a crouched position and sneaking up on the walkers Johnathan raised his hatchet and embedded it in the middle walker's head then swung the tree branch hitting the other two walkers at the same time but breaking the branch in the process, dropping the remains on the floor Johnathan pulled his hatchet out of the first walker's head but kept it out 'just in case' he thought he then entered the front doors of Crawford. Ten minutes later Johnathan was kicking a walker against the wall then finishing it off with a hatchet to the face that was about the eighth time he had done that now, there were more walkers than he thought there would have been he had to go around a few as not to draw attention, as he drew his hatchet from the walker's head he realised that he wasn't far off the store room now but he noticed that the closer he was getting the more blood there seemed to be as he turned a corner he was met with a what he supposed was a metal door.

The door was covered in so much blood it looked like it had been dunked into a vat of blood then wiped down very, very badly there were also many blood hand prints on and surrounding the door, as Johnathan approached the blood drenched door he held a hand out to open it when suddenly burst open revealing three very unhappy walkers, taken completely by surprise he panicked and ran through a door on his left into an old classroom and shutting the door firmly behind him with his back against it so the walkers couldn't get in. Johnathan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in and he turned so that his shoulder was against the door instead of his back when he realised that he hadn't actually closed the door he had closed it onto the hand of one of the walkers, he quickly chopped it off with his hatchet. The boy looked around the fairly empty room seeing two tables in the centre of the room with two stacked up against a door on the other side of the room, to his right was a chalkboard and chair and to his left was a wall (helpful I know).

Johnathan grabbed the back of the chair and stuck it under the door knob meaning that he could move away from the door without the walkers getting in, he let out a sigh of relief as the chair held with a few slight creaks he walked over to the tables in the middle of the room and laid his hatchet and backpack on them, he spun round as the chair gave off a loud creak but stayed up returning to his backpack Johnathan unzipped it and felt inside his hand going passed the clothes he had picked up from his hideout and coming into contact with a cold piece of metal he grasped it and pulled it out of the backpack revealing it to be the gun Lee had given him. Johnathan put the gun into the waistband of his trousers then zipped his backpack up and returned it to his shoulders he then retrieved his hatchet and quickly glanced at the door that was holding the walkers out the chair had started creaking loudly and looked on the verge of crumbling into dust.

Gripping his hatchet harder Johnathan prepared himself, the chair gave one last creak then shattered as soon as this happened Johnathan lunged forward and kicked the door closed again making the walkers stumble one fell to the floor the other hit the wall and the last caught it self before it fell, before they could recover Johnathan was out the door and pushing the walker that caught itself against the wall and forcing his hatchet into its skull, pulling his gun on the second walker and putting a bullet through its left eye scattering what was left of its brains over the wall and floor behind it, dislodging his hatchet from the first walker's head Johnathan moved onto the walker on the floor standing on its chest and shooting it between the eyes.

About three minutes later Johnathan reached the store room, he pushed the door open with a loud creak "thanks" he whispered sarcastically stepping inside he scanned the store room noticing that it had almost been picked clean there were a few cans of food here and there but his main target were the life jackets for the boat after all that was the reason he was here. After a couple minutes of thorough searching he found five life jackets he still needed two more, sheathing his hatchet and tying three of the life jackets to his backpack with some string that must have gotten overlooked and putting the last two under his arm but still keeping out his gun standing up Johnathan turned to leave when he noticed that there were three men watching him one of them was holding a shotgun and the other two held handguns "what are you doing here?" the one with the shotgun asked

"just looking for some supplies" Johnathan replied desperately trying to think of a way out of this

"well there are people that own this place" the shot gunner said gripping his gun harder

"where are they? I didn't see any on the way here, just the walkers" Johnathan said back noticing a bag of flour on one of the shelves next to the three and a plan took shape in his head

"well we're the part of the people that own it" one of the men with the handguns said "...do I know you from somewhere?" he added Johnathan looked at him 'shit!' he screamed inside his head "yeah, you're the guy that let those things in!" with these words all three men held their guns up and aimed them at Johnathan taking his chance Johnathan shot the flour which instantly exploded into a cloud of smoke Johnathan then ran forward and pushed past the three men as he left the store room he came face-to-face with a walker Johnathan just pushed it out of the way and continued on, from behind him Johnathan could hear someone scream then a few gunshots and some shouting the noise was bound to bring every walker in Crawford running.

Back at the Mansion

"Lee?!" the man in question got up from the bag he was checking to see Clementine coming toward him down the stairs she was holding an envelope in her hand similar to the one that Lee had seen Johnathan with "I found this in the study" she told him before handing him the envelope then going to sit down wondering why she had given it to him Lee turned it over to see that it had his name written on it, opening the letter Lee pulled out two pieces of paper one with his name the other with Clementine's name on it unfolding the paper with his name on it Lee read it

_Lee,_

_The other letter inside this envelope tells the truth about my feelings for Clementine and I realise that I may not be around for long so if I do go, I want _you_ to decide when and if you give the letter to her. If I do not leave please keep it to yourself I'll know the right time to tell her, don't talk to me about this either (don't want to give it away)._

_Johnathan_

Lee looked up from the letter at Clementine then re-read it and replaced the paper with 'Clementine' written on it to the envelope and the one with his name he put into his back pocket just as he finished this action the back door burst open and in came Johnathan slamming the door behind and putting his hands on his knees and panting heavily his backpack seemed bigger than usual and Lee noticed that the boy had three life jackets tied to it and two under his arm the boy was trying to say something "h-h-h-hi...so out-outta' shape" he said then stood up straight dropped the life jackets and his bag then said "Crawford baddies. Hide" before jumping into the next room as voices could be heard from outside

"I saw him go in here, come on keep up!" there was a knock at the door and everyone jumped up and ran to a hiding place as the two men kicked open the door the shot gunner going first "check the rooms" he told his friend, Johnathan was waiting on the other side of the wall hatchet raised ready for a fight, as he saw the barrel of the first man's shotgun he kicked it, the shotgun swung away and was fired by accident and as this happened Johnathan brought his hatchet down on top of the man's head killing him instantly, Johnathan rounded the corner to finish off the last two but realising that the accidental shotgun shot had hit the second Crawford 'baddy' in the leg injuring but not killing him and the third -the one that figured him out- was nowhere to be seen

"Who are they?" Johnathan heard behind him turning to see everyone had gathered around him

"they _were_ survivors of Crawford" Johnathan told them

"'survivors'?" Christa repeated "what did they survive?"

Johnathan looked at her guiltily "didn't I tell you?" when everyone shook their head he said "well I kind of attacked it, it's a long story what we have to focus on is the guy bleeding out on the floor and the hundreds of walkers that are probably coming this way now, I suggest that we leave him" Johnathan indicated toward the Crawford 'baddy' on the floor "out there where the walkers will find him"

everyone looked at him shocked but "I agree with him" was the joint chorus from Ben, Kenny and Lee

"so it's decided, we drag him to the curb leave him there then we're going to have to get out of here ourselves, is the boat fixed?" Johnathan said till getting a shocked look from Clementine

"yeah it is" Lee told Johnathan moving forward to pick the man up off the floor by his legs and Johnathan grabbed his arms together they managed to get him into the middle of the street and before going back inside Johnathan stood on the man's injury making him scream in pain pulling in more walkers he then went back into the house and left the poor guy to his gruesome fate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come on this might have some" Johnathan told Lee climbing into the back of a maroon pick up truck Lee went to climb into the driver side and saw the door was splattered with blood as was the chair inside, there was also a blood trail that lead to the curb where there was a large shining crimson pool of blood, Lee pulled himself in next to Johnathan luckily the keys were in the ignition, the older man turned the turned the key car started up after a few revs "yes" Johnathan said triumphantly "come on let's go" Lee drove the truck back to the mansion. The truck reversed up to the garage where the boat was held Kenny opened the garage door and when the truck was close enough he hooked the boat firmly to it, Christa, Omid, Ben and Clementine walked into the garage behind Kenny all of them had backpacks on except Kenny but Christa and Ben were also carrying the life jackets, Clementine was carrying two backpacks, one on her back and the other was Johnathan's when he got out of the truck she passed it to him, he put it onto his back and adjusted the straps. Christa, Clementine and Ben climbed into the truck next to Lee while Johnathan, Omid and Kenny got into the back of the it Johnathan saw a baseball bat and picked it up holding onto it, to indicate they were ready Kenny tapped on the glass that separated them from the front cabin as he did so all three of them heard a loud scream from the next street, the truck started to move and the boat followed and no-one looked back.

The pick-up started to gain some speed as they drove toward the pier, Johnathan poked his head over the edge of the truck and saw a walker was coming up the boy raised the baseball bat and shouted "batter up!" before swinging it at the walker, the bat shattered on impact as did part of the walker's head spraying blood and wood all over the boy, he laughed maniacally to which Kenny and Omid exchanged concerned glances before staring at the boy, when Johnathan turned back to the other two he saw them staring at him "what?" he asked

"nothing" they both answered Johnathan smiled as the truck turned and came to a halt everybody jumped out while Kenny and Omid started unhooking the boat while Johnathan and Lee went to the back of it

"ok start pushing" they heard Kenny say

"uh, Lee?" the older man turned to look at the boy, who was looking in the opposite direction to the boat Lee followed his gaze and saw one of his biggest fears, one hundred or so walkers were coming around the corner shuffling and moaning loudly, they must have been attracted by the sound of the truck

"oh shit" Lee said slightly panicked

"my thoughts exactly, Kenny, Omid we need help" the two stuck their heads out from behind the boat and upon seeing the crowd of walkers the blood left their faces leaving them as white as sheet but nonetheless they came to the back of the boat to help push it Johnathan abandoned the boat with "Ben come here!" the teen came towards him

"yeah" he didn't see the crowd

"I need you to help push the boat, so I can deal with a few of them" Johnathan pointed in the direction of the crowd pulling his handgun from the waistband of his pants, Ben followed his finger and when he saw the walkers he turned the same colour as Kenny and Omid

"what, no no this can't be happening we're all going to die!" Ben began to panic but Johnathan kicked him in the shins to get his attention "ow!"

Johnathan put his hands on Ben's shoulders "stop being a bitch and pull yourself together!" Johnathan shouted at him, everyone stared at him in disbelief Christa and Clementine came to the back of the boat to see what the ruckus was

Christa saw the walkers before Clementine "holy fuck" she gasped

when Clementine saw she was so shocked she only managed a small squeak "Christa, could you help me, Clementine you can help them direct the boat" Christa came to stand next to Johnathan pulling her gun out aswell Clementine nodded and went to help Lee, Kenny, Omid and Ben. Johnathan raised his gun and Christa copied him they both started firing Johnathan emptied his first clip in ten seconds while Christa took her time, with his second clip he was a lot slower Christa reloaded her first halfway through his second with his last shot Johnathan hit a walker in the forehead so it fell backward just to be pushed out of the way by the one behind it, he dropped his second clip which he kicked away like he did with the first "Christa back up a bit" he said putting his third - and last clip into his gun, both of them started walking backward Johnathan shot two bullets simultaneously as he heard the boat drop into the water behind him "get to the boat!" he shouted over her gunfire

"okay" she shouted back before turning and running to the boat, Johnathan following before stopping at the truck grabbing the discarded life jackets and continuing on to the boat, as he reached it Christa was just getting in it creaked as she got in indicating that they had gone over the five person limit

"fuck, we're not going to be able to get us all on" Kenny said "the limit is five and there are seven of us

"so two of us are going to have to stay behind?" Ben asked the fear obvious in his voice

"no, the boat can handle six only one person has to stay" Johnathan stated Kenny nodded to confirm what he said was true "i'll stay" Johnathan added

everybody looked at him but out of them all Clementine seemed the most worried, getting out of the boat and standing in front of Johnathan she looked him directly in the eyes and said "why do you have to stay behind!"

"because the boat will sink and it's better if one of us dies than all of us dying to save one person" Johnathan replied avoiding eye contact with her

"but I don't want you to go!, you can't go!" Clementine shouted tears welling up in her eyes

Johnathan smiled back at her looking her in the eyes now, tears appeared in his own eyes and he blinked them back and said "I know but I have to do this in order to protect you, now please get back into the boat" Clementine nodded and apprehensively got into the boat and Lee put a life jacket over her head and onto her shoulders, as the boat started up Johnathan said "stay safe Clem" the boy stood up straight and faced the walkers coming toward him. The boat started to leave the dock and Johnathan unsheathed his hatchet then pulled a handgun from the back of his pants he aimed it at the walkers his hand shaking slightly he sheathed his hatchet again and put both hands on the gun steadying himself, the boy fired two shots hitting two walkers one in the eye the other in the forehead, he looked back to see the boat picking up speed unsheathing his hatchet again he looked back to see two walkers coming close, hitting the closest between eyes with his hatchet and kicking the second in the chest sending it into the water 'can they swim?' he thought to himself. When he had a second Johnathan took the clip out of his gun "three bullets left" he said before adding "should be fun" he smiled returning the clip and raising his gun. For the last time.

Clementine had tears flowing freely down her cheeks as the boat sped away from the pier, she heard more gunshots ring out one, two, three then silence fell she put her head into her hands and continued to cry, now the only thing left to hear was the boat engine and her silent crying. Lee put an arm around her and pulled her close while Omid, Christa and Ben watched with sad eyes, Lee grabbed his backpack and pulled it toward him unzipping it and putting his hand into the bag he pulled out the letter and held it out to Clementine she looked up at him and he said "read this, it's from Johnathan"

She took the letter and opened it as she read the letter Johnathan's voice sounded in her head

_Clementine,_

_ When you read this I will no longer be there with you and for that I am sorry. I'm sure I left to protect you because, I love you Clementine, from the moment I met I've been in love with you, I've just never been able to say it, to see you every day and not be able to tell you hurt me more than any walker or bandit ever could, when this all began I thought I had lost you for ever and to see you again gave me hope. I'm sorry to no longer be with you but if I was you would never have known my feelings for you._

_With you in memory_

_ Johnathan xx_

Clementine read through the letter again and then again, every time she read through the letter the words 'I love you' echoed in her head after her fourth read she finally said "I can't believe it" catching the attention of everyone on the boat

"can't believe what?" Clementine heard but it took her awhile to register that someone had said something

looking up she saw everyone looking at her "he loves me" was the only thing Clementine could get out Christa, Ben and Omid looked at her disbelieving, she handed the letter to Christa and she read it while Ben and Omid read it over her shoulder after a few minutes one by one the trio looked up from the letter

Christa finished first "oh my god"

then Omid "holy crap"

and Ben was the last to finish "whoa"

Christa handed the letter back and Clementine returned it to the envelope while Lee put his hand around her shoulders in an effort to comfort her, the silence that followed was unbearable, so Lee asked Kenny "Ken, how long till the next island?"

he replied shouting over the sound of the engine "maybe an hour or two" Lee nodded and looked back to where they had come from but they were too far out to see the pier, looking Lee wondered if he would ever see the boy again - unlikely.

* * *

A/N: so, the end. Or is it? I may write more just trying to decide if i should, Please R&R!


End file.
